Blame
by onedayonly
Summary: Angele Tresfield hates Draco Malfoy- but fate does not want it that way.


Chapter 1: I'm not here to save you

Two pairs of icy grey eyes glared at me, unsure of what to do. There might have been a tear or two but I couldn't see clearly.

"You're not going to leave me here, right, Draco?" I said and tried to laugh as if everything was a huge joke. The laugh resembled a choking sound and a 'joke' was _far _from what was happening right now.

He bent down and gave my hand a firm squeeze and now is when I can tell his eyes are red-lined and exhausted. At that moment, the only thing that I wished was that he would cuddle next to me until I finished dying. Maybe then I would die in peace.

"Goodbye, Angele. This is the end of us…" He gave my hand another tight squeeze and stood up. I was crying desperately by now. I don't want him to leave me. As he started to walk away, I yelled with a strained voice with whatever power I had left, "Kill me then! I'd rather be killed by the man I love than ide here slowly. Go ahead! Do it!" I couldn't feel my body by now, and the last few words I said were mumbled and barely understandable. But he got the first part. He was trembling at the thought of it.

"I can't…" he said and started to shake.

"DO IT, DRACO!" I screamed and cried, "I don't want to be in pain anymore!"

He came to my side and kissed my bloody face. Our tears mixed, our lips were in sync… I gently pushed him away. Loving him was killing me.

Draco took a few steps back and took out his wand, pointing it at me. My face was fixed on his now, and we glared at each other. Some tears escaped his cold grey eyes. He had blood marks on his suit. His heavenly blond hair was mangled.

He slowly said some unintelligible words quietly, as if to make me think he was going to relive me instead of kill me.

I slowly mumbled, "I love you." and he yelled out, "_Avada Kedavra_!"

Everything for Angele Tresfield was over.

2nd year 

"Draco Malfoy!" Professor McGonagall screamed, "Leave Ms. Tresfield alone!"

I couldn't take it anymore- the humiliation, the laughs and the teacher stopping in the middle of class… I stood up and pointed my wand at the blond-haired freak. He quickly lashed out, "_Expelliarmus_!" and my wand was thrown somewhere around the room.

"I'll get you back for this…" I said under my breath as he laughed along with his stupid friends, Crabbe and Goyle.

"Both of you take a seat before you _both _receive a detention!" Professor McGonagall screamed again. I took my seat and pretended nothing had happened, but the small paper balls coming from their direction never ceased. A few minutes later, class finished and I lunged forward the door- not wanting to meet up with Malfoy and his buddies anytime soon.

_A few months ago_

Hogwarts isn't the same. Danger seeps through every corner and every student. But Hogwarts is my home and in these times of trouble, it will need all the hangs it can get to help defend it.

As a prefect, I would have to walk around the school at night to make sure no students were where they shouldn't be. A lot of students were also indignant nowadays to take on this role because of the dangers that arose every single day with students disappearing and Death Eaters appearing by the dozen. I had to put my skills to use, though. As one of the most advanced students at Hogwarts, it was my duty (in part) to protect the student body and the school grounds. Although I had a small role in protecting Hogwarts, it was greatly appreciated. It motivated me to know that some students felt rather at peace to know that there was someone securing the hallways at some point during the night.

The only thing I did, sadly, was roam around the hallways- _getting rid of nothing. _Occasionally sending a wandering student back to their dormitory- these cases were rare. I longed to be out in the open- where the danger was. Many things did not allow me to, though- such as the staff. True, Harry Potter and his friends were the _real _heroes of Hogwarts. They were risking their lives to kill Voldemort and put an end to this war and so far- it looked like they had everything in their hands.

I put on a sweater over my t-shirt to begin my late night shift. As I walked through the hallways, there was a chill in the air- something I could not explain. I dug my hands deep into the pockets of my sweatshirt and sighed. _There finally might be some action today. _

A few minutes drifted by and the temperature rose a few degrees. I took off my sweatshirt and tied it around my waist. The hallway seemed to get darker. Who could've dimmed, even blown out, the candles along the hallway?

I pulled out my wand and whispered, "_Lumos."_ I began to walk quicker and quieter until the corridor ended- and there in the left corner was the one and only Draco Malfoy, sitting up holding his knees- whiter than ever.

"Malfoy?" I said, confused. He didn't look up, but uttered something incomprehensible.

Seeing the position that he was in, I was scared to approach him or ask him what he was doing out at such an hour. After a few moments, I squat down in front of him and bit my lip. I had my wand readily at hand, because one can never trust _any_ of the Malfoys.

I wanted to ask, "Are you okay?" but that would be to show empathy, which would be a terrible idea. He wouldn't look up at me either. I began to think if he was injured, or maybe hexed, when he looked up at me.

But it wasn't just a look.

It was diabolic, almost.

I looked at him straight in the eye. I was not the person known for being scared.

"You should be on your way back to your dormitory. It's way past curfew."

"I know it's past my curfew, you dimwit!" He scowled as he stood up, "I can't even have some time alone to think…"

I immediately thought, _About what? _but figured it would be a bad idea to ask. He walked in front of me and I trailed behind him. Once we got into the lighted section of the corridor, I muttered "_Nox." _And put my wand up my sleeve. It seemed to me like Malfoy was up to no good, and I wouldn't let him do whatever he was planning. On the way to the Slytherin common room, I saw some stray students here and there but they disappeared immediately at the sight of me- knowing what was coming next. _Get back to your dormitories immediately! _

I stared at him intently; at his broad shoulders swaying mercilessly from left to right with a defiant attitude, his silver blond hair that shone in the darkness… He was defiant and my job was not to allow it. Yes, this boy had either done something malicious or was planning on it. I really hope it was the latter and no real damage had been done.

"Do you really have to follow me around like that, you filth?"

I snarled at him and said, "I don't trust you one bit, Malfoy. If you think I'm just going to let you go like that, you're wrong."

He let out a small, devilish laugh and looked back momentarily, "You take this shit too seriously, Tresfield. Safeguarding the hallways doesn't make you a hero, fool, so stop acting like one."

"Your words don't hurt me, Malfoy. You can say whatever you want. Your opinion is _bullshit_ to me."

He cackled silently and said in a low voice, "The day will come when all you imbeciles will fall. The world is not in need of cowards like you."

"_You're calling me a coward and you can't even look me in the face when you're insulting me. YOU'RE the coward, Malfoy." _I felt like saying, but it wasn't worth it.

As we descended down the stairs into the Slytherin dungeons, Malfoy pinned me against the wall with a snarl.

"You better not tell anyone about out little _encounter _tonight, Tresfield. You didn't see me tonight at _all_, is that understood?" he had my hands pinned above my head. Who did he think he was?

"Why, Malfoy? Maybe this would be the perfect revenge for all those years of embarrassment you caused me. Oh, how everyone would love to hear the _all-mighty _Draco Malfoy caught in a moment of incompetence-"

His lips found me mouth. I struggled under him but he had me in a tight hold. The kiss was bruising and painful- it served as a punishment rather than a sign of affection. I tried to scream but his lips were so glued on mine that it was only a mumble. Using my legs wouldn't be useful either, because he pressed so close to me that his rib cage flattened my chest. He was a monster- all I could think of was

_I need to get out… I need to get revenge…_

As he stopped, he bit my lip so it bled and covered my mouth with his hand, took out his wand and uttered a silencing spell- all so quickly I couldn't even tell if he was still attacking my face or not. His lips were purple as he wiped them in disgust. I got ready to slap him but he was gone in a flash. _Apparated, _I thought. Son of a bitch. I stood there for a second to wipe my mouth and spit, but then it hit me and I ran. It was about two in the morning anyways. My shift was over.

As I walked into my room, I sat down at the mirror. My lips were a mixture of red, blue and purple- blood, pain and bruises. But most of all- disgust. It was etched on my face. I brushed my teeth thoroughly and got into my PJ's, desperate to enjoy the rest of the night in sleep- and dreams of how I would get revenge to the all-powerful Draco Malfoy.


End file.
